Shameless Drabbles
by Periodic Brilliance
Summary: Little moments between Ian and Mickey. Each chapter contains Mickey and Ian's POV. Not necessarily for the same event though. Some language it's Shameless, what did you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing but a warm mouth...**

Ian knows he doesn't mean it. Not really. But that doesn't stop the words from ripping a hole in his heart. He knows that Mickey only said it to wipe the kicked puppy look from his face, maybe even to make Ian hate him. Part of him wished it had worked. Wished he could hate Mickey so fiercely that the thought of him would send Ian running to West Point and New York and everything that _isn't_ Chicago. But that's the thing. When Ian dreams about getting out and going somewhere _far_ away… Mickey gets out with him.

* * *

He doesn't mean it. Not really. But it was the easiest way to get Ian away from him. Everyone knows that Frank can't keep a secret to save his life and Mickey is _not_ going to get the shit kicked out of him, or worse, watch _Ian_ get the shit kicked out of him, because of it. Easiest way for Frank to keep his mouth shut is if he's dead. And hell, if breaking Firecrotch's heart means that he'll get the fuck out of this shitty town, then Mickey'll do that too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bruises...**

There's something about the fading purple marks on Ian's skin that turns Mickey on. Don't get him wrong, he'd pound the shit out of anyone who laid a hand on Ian. But these are a different kind of bruise. There's the set on Ian's hips that match Mickey's fingers. He smirks, yeah, that was a fun night. And then there's the purple mark on Ian's collarbone, hidden just out of sight by his shirt. Mickey likes that one too. He made it while making Ian beg. And when he thinks about it, which isn't often, it has more to do with marking Ian as fucking _his_, than the bruises themselves.

* * *

Ian's never liked bruises on Mickey. They always mean he's been in a fight. It's not that Ian doesn't think Mickey can take care of himself, but he's terrified that one day Mickey'll end up back in juvie or worse, in prison. In the days that follow the new bruises Ian is tense and jittery. He pumps Mandy for more information than is wise, but he can't help himself. Mickey makes Ian want everything more. He makes Ian push to get out of Chicago, get into West Point... and Ian wants all of that with Mickey right beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glass...**

For once, Ian is _supremely_ happy that there's glass between them. Right now, he's pissed enough to take a swing at Mickey (wouldn't be the first time they'd come to blows either). When Mickey gestures for him to pick up the phone Ian merely glares at him through the glass. Mickey gives him one of his patented "Are you fucking serious?" looks. Grudgingly, Ian picks up the phone. "I can take care of myself, Mick."  
Mickey doesn't even bother glancing around before answering. "Look, nobody, and I mean, _nobody_, messes with you." His stare is intense. "Not while I'm around."  
Ian shakes his head, "He offered to buy me a drink, Mickey. Nothing more."  
"He was practically drooling on you. Don't give me that 'just buying you a drink.' shit."

Ian stares at him through the glass. "You're jealous."  
Mickey stares back and a look of panic flits across his face before he shrugs, and nonchalant, says, "I don't share."

* * *

Mickey watches Ian through the glass as the officer opens the cell door. The irony of _him_ being the one to pick Ian up from jail isn't lost on him. Usually things are the other way around, and suddenly he has a newfound appreciation for what Ian goes through every few months. But that's what's making his forehead crease. Mickey being in jail isn't a big deal. He's a fuckup, he knows that. But Ian. _Ian_ is supposed to be the golden boy. The one who rises past all of this Southside bullshit and gets _out_. He shouldn't be sitting in a cell at the local precinct. He nods at the officer as he steps out of the way.

He and Ian don't say a word until they're outside in the fresh air. Mickey lights a smoke before saying, "Did you really have to hit her?"  
Ian glances away, "She knew what would happen if she came around again." He smirks, "She's lucky I got to her before Fiona did."

Mickey grins, "Woulda paid to see that shit." He gives Ian's sleeve a tug as they start down the sidewalk towards the L. "Next time that bitch* comes 'round looking for Lip, you let Fiona deal with it."

*The bitch in question is Karen. Sorry, but after her actions in the end of season two I don't think Ian _or_ Fiona would be very happy to see her again. Especially around Lip._  
_


End file.
